Shadow and Sand
by lnori
Summary: They were rather similar, the assassin and the mercenary. The only difference being that he was bound to his nation, while she wasn't. Oh and how the tides have turned... Now, she was the one fighting for that tiny, unimportant town, risking her life for it, while he got lost on the way. [Talon X Sivir] Rated M for Smut.


**Shadow and Sand**

The desert felt rather menacing at night. Not to mention the lone city, the core of the Shuriman civilization, residing in the middle of an ongoing battle. The sands battling the wind, the creatures lurking beneath the soil, ready to bite at any sudden movement. And the dry air, despite the wind, which only brought forth more sand, it was rather hellish indeed. For any outsider, that is. For someone brought up in the suburbs, having to cross the Shurima desert just to reach the town was pure hell.

A dark figure battled the raging winds, cursing under his breath every time sand had found itself underneath his gear and into his mouth. He cursed his fate and the stupid birdman who sent him in such a place. Noxians were certainly not wanted there, not after certain events which happened not so long ago.

 _I'm so taking a holiday after this stupid mission._ He grunted to his self, pushing brown locks out of his eyes, hurrying his steps, trying his best to arrive to the town as fast as possible. It was the middle of the night, granted, but nobody was going to find out about him anyways, since what sane person would be walking around in such windy weather?

Ocean blue eyes sprung open and the brunette pushed off the silky sheets off of her, immediately hurrying to the huge windows from her chambers. In front of her, there was her beautiful town, resting in darkness.

 _Someone broke through the barrier. I don't know who it is, but judging by their aura..._

"It's not good for a young woman to worry so late in the night," a rather deep voice resonated through the room, startling the woman. "Is it not, my dear Sivir?"

Leaning on the edge and looking to her right, she saw the Emperor, staring down at the small town, wearing a similar look of concern on his falcon features.

"You say that, yet you're worried as well, Azir." The woman responded with narrowed eyes, crossing her arms around her chest and leaning against the windowsill.

It was only then that she realised she wore only a camisole, not looking decent at all in front of the Emperor. Then again, she did just jolt out of her bed minutes before. Besides, Azir wasn't the type to fiddle with such details, Sivir noted.

"How could I not be worried? So many tragedies have fallen upon Shurima, ever since that incident. It is only a matter of time until one of them burns this beloved city to the ground," his voice broke at the end, the mere thought weakening him so.

The woman clicked her tongue at him. "Not under my watch. You know very well that no harm will befall this city as long as I'm here." And, despite her past, she meant every single word. She was, Shurima's successor, after all.

A hint of sadness mixed onto the Emperor's smile, but he said no more. Changing the subject, he rose to his feet and wished the woman a good night.

However, Sivir was not content with the way things currently were. The dark presence she felt earlier was still lurking around the streets, and with the incoming sandstorm, bad things were prone to happen. So, despite her subconscious, she quickly changed attires, took her blade and a cloak to shield her from the sand and left her residence in a hurry.

* * *

Why in the world did he have to come to Shurima in the middle of the night? It was obvious no tavern was open at such time, or whatever they were called in the desert. So what was he supposed to do then? Spend the night under the sandstorm?

 _Great, just great. I just_ had _to accept coming to this goddamn place for Swain's mission, and now I'm gonna be eaten by the sand. What a nice way to die,_ _Talon._ The man kept mumbling to his self, while his steps brought forth the resting sand, making it seem as though it would swallow his back at any given moment.

He had no idea where else to go, had no idea where that person's residence was, and most certainly, had no idea how such a huge amount of sand could exist. It got everywhere in his shoes, under his clothes and hair. Crimson eyes narrowed in annoyance as he spat sand and leaned against a wall in irritation. Albeit he hated admitting, he was utterly lost. This city seemed like a maze itself, inviting outsiders to wander in and ultimately, getting lost. And because of the damned sandstorm, the sky was covered, so he couldn't seek the guidance of the moon and the stars.

He had to find a place to spend the night, or the storm was going to devour him. Then again, storms came in many forms, and the more popular ones were shaped after women.

His every sense tingled as he felt a rather familiar presence approaching him, though he was sure he did everything to mask his. How she managed to find him, it was a mystery.

The shadows engulfed him, seconds before she appeared, and he would remain stealthed until the right opportunity would create itself, for him to get the upper hands over her. Jet black strands of long hair waltzed around her thin frame, and the cloak danced a bit as well, as thin legs reached the ground. The cloak she wore was just a shade lighter than her hair, and her overall clothes meant an ivory chiffon blouse, fitted leather pants and ankle boots. She looked like a Noxian huntress in those clothes. Aside from that, she had her usual weaponry on her, including her blade, tucked at her hip. She wore gloves on her hands, heavy and meant to protect her, which ended around her wrists. The clacking of metal matched the haunting screams of the sandstorm, as she took a few tentative steps in the square, making sure the intruder was still around.

And indeed he was. Tired of lurking around, the assassin believed it was the perfect moment to attack her, since her guard seemed lowered enough, but the moment he left the safety of the shadows and his blade was about to kiss her skin, an ocean of blue blinded his sight.

It wasn't just the spell barrier she cast around herself, nullifying his attack, but the moment she turned around, he was mesmerised by the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his whole life. Which was rather unsettling, since he had faced her countless times before, both on the Rift and the Howling Abyss. Then why, why were her eyes shining ever so brightly?

"Talon!" She spat his name like venom and before he had realised, her crossblade was the one kissing his neck, as she held him down on the ground. "What are you doing here?" She asked menacingly, strands of midnight coming undone, resting on his chest and shoulders.

He was overcome with the sudden urge to hold her.

Thought, which was rather absurd if not plain _stupid_.

"Well, that's one way to greet a guest, Sivir." The man retorted with a brow cocked upwards, as he tried his best not to lose his cool.

Besides, he could escape easily, _if_ he truly wished to do so.

"You're not my guest, by the way. And last time I checked, guests weren't supposed to sneak around in the middle of the night." The brunette added unfazed. She was going to have such a fun time questioning him back in the restraining chambers.

"I've come as the General ordered me, to retrieve a chest which belonged to Noxus, but was forgotten here during _that_ incident. It seems he needs it rather urgently." Talon then proceeded to explain, in a rather stoic manner, while trying not to get lost in those beautiful eyes.

The glare he received from her end didn't help butter up things. "Right. It was nice seeing you. Bye." And that was the last thing he remembered, before falling into the abyss.

A heavy sigh left her plump lips, as she looked at the unconscious man from underneath her. Sure, she just knocked him out with her blade, but what else was she supposed to do? Noxians were no longer welcome in Shurima, and for Swain to send a soldier in the middle of the night to retrieve a fictive chest... Just what was he thinking?

Still, the best Sivir could do was return to her place, with Talon, of course, and set him up for more serious questioning. In the morning, she would send a message to Swain, regarding this questionable behaviour, and then see to the prisoner's future.

"Then again... Why is such a horrid atmosphere in the air tonight?" Her voice a mere whisper, as she asked around, but without getting a proper answer.

The only thing constant was the howling of the wind.

* * *

A moment after he regained consciousness, Talon realised that he felt as though his whole being was spinning. The room was spinning with him as well, and he was experiencing a terrible headache. Yet, everything seemed to disintegrate the moment crimson eyes lied upon two spots of the ocean. She was even more beautiful, up close, and in the light. Light, which was, by the way, sort of blinding him.

Talon noticed that he was sitting at a table, facing the one and only Lady Protector of Shurima, Sivir. Not to mention that he ended up stripped of his weaponry and tightly tied to the chair. Which was rather ironic, because, up until recently, the only thing she cared about was money. And yet, for some reason, Talon couldn't hold his ground when it came to her. Even then, as she sat at the table, across from him, leaned against the chair and her arms crossed under her chest, while ocean blue eyes burned into him, leaving marks, his whole being heated up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a stoic voice, not giving away anything.

Still confused, Talon looked around, checking his surroundings. It seemed as though it was an interrogation room, or a detention room, or maybe a mixture of the two, giving the low ceiling, the lack of windows and the little furniture. "I told you before you rendered me unconscious, I was on a mission to retrieve a chest–" Her voice cut him off though.

"Stop lying! There's no chest in Shurima! There could be no way for you Noxians to forget anything, aside from the bloodshed. Why did you set foot into Shurima? You know very well that ever since _that_ incident, relations between Shurima and Noxus have been cut. The sole fact that you sneaked into the city could get you beheaded." Sivir spoke mercilessly, her gaze not backing for one second.

All she could see beyond the pulled hood and the dishevelled waves of chocolate, were two bloody orbs, which could tear her apart at any given moment, bathing her in red. He was more similar to a beast than a human. Then again, he was an assassin, after all. Still, it was a shame for such handsome features to be stinking of blood and murder.

The smirk she got from him was unexpected. Talon tried to lean back against the chair – as much as the ropes allowed him to – and decided that if he was going to die, he wasn't, obviously, he could at least have a good time in the meantime.

"Funny how the mercenary turned into a protector. Everything after one tiny incident. I don't get the fuss you make about all of this, though."

He was trying to make her lose her cool, but he wouldn't succeed. Instead of getting angry, Sivir smiled at him. Talon could swear his heart skipped a beat. Long, messy strands of hair framed a chiselled face, with bony structure, eyes that could take over the world, a beautiful nose and sinful lips. Unlike his usual attire, he was wearing much simpler clothes, thin and dark, matching for this area. And most of all, he was currently under her captivity. Yet, he somehow still found time to be cheeky. But Sivir knew better than anyone that it was a facade. The reason for coming here, listening to Swain, searching for Katarina...

He was nothing but a pebble on the beach.

"I know where General Du Couteau is." One sentence, it took one sentence for those inhumanely beautiful features to go deadly white.

But his morbid realisation got only a couple of seconds' worth of spotlight, as the howling of the wind resonated through the walls. Sivir jumped to her feet, her expression clad in dread, momentarily forgetting about the assassin and the heated mind games going on between them. Instead, with shaky feet and a pale face, she hurried out of the chambers, leaving the crimson-eyed assassin alone to his thoughts, the haunting cries of the wind cracking the walls, nearly prying them open.

The mistress' previous statement, however, it would not leave Talon's mind. Could she really have figured out the purpose of his coming there? But then, how would she know about the General? And why would she bluff about such a thing, of all possible ones? Nevertheless, he was to be stationed in that damned room, without being able to move. And the ropes were tied so tightly it seemed as though Gangplank had personally come to do her the favours.

The sight welcoming her was far from expected. The brunette nearly lost her footing as she arrived to the balconies, and having to witness the horrible sights. Azir soon arrived next to her, and he was just as shocked. The sand was moving on its own, weird, unnatural shapes moving like the tides underneath the ground, headed towards the city. As Sivir's place was just at the outskirts of the town, she could see the sight rather well, much to her horror.

"What are those?" Azir asked with a heavy voice, falcon features darkening by the second.

Ocean blue eyes had become crystallised as she noticed just what catastrophe could happen at any moment. "T-those are sand worms. They are enchanted creatures supposed to be dormant, but someone must have awakened them. If we don't move fast, they will eat up the whole town." She said with a shaky voice.

She couldn't go through this again. She wouldn't be able to live through such tragedy again. After trying so hard to bring Shurima to its formal glory, after battling Xerath, Cassiopeia and even Renekton through blood and fire, history was going to repeat itself.

"I will summon Nasus, in that case..." Azir suggested, still unsure as how to act correctly.

"Please do so, Your Highness. I will dispatch competent personnel to guard the town and fight off the worms." The mistress added, only to turn around rapidly, dash to a place only known to her.

Sivir knew their chances of repelling the sand worms and also the combined forces of Shurima's outlaws were close to null. But she had to try. Even if it meant one household, or even if it came down to one family, she would do everything in her powers to protect the people of Shurima. After assembling a small army, of make-shift guards and mages in training, she split the men in two groups. One of them would help evacuate and protect the citizens while they made a run for the tunnels, while the other group was to help them fight off the sand worms and the outlaws. She also pondered upon sending a note to the Institute of War, while asking for help but... Sivir had lost faith in them some time ago.

"M'lady, we are ready to proceed at your command!" The lieutenant of the second group added, as Sivir, Azir and Nasus were finalising discussions.

"Perfect." She added, as she turned at her men. "No matter what you do, try to keep the worms away from the town, as much as possible. But more importantly, make sure you come back alive."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Shall we, Mistress?" Nasus asked her, as he was also ready to head out, together with the men. He had also brought some help, although they were his assistants.

That's when she remembered that she had a prisoner in the chambers downstairs. With all the commotion, who would blame her for forgetting about him?

"Go on ahead. I shall catch up soon." She said, and with a nod, both the Emperor and the Curator set off onto the battlefield.

Hurrying down towards his confinement, Sivir could care less about the fact that in the last half an hour, she had been running around and thus looking like a crazy woman, or that releasing the assassin might get her own self killed. But she had to take her chances, and besides, she was not going to die, under any way!

When she got there, she found him in the same spot – what was she expecting, for him to miraculously flee? – albeit looking at her funnily. "You look like you just escaped from hell." Talon noted with a rather amused voice, a remark the woman conveniently decided to ignore. She was soon rushing back there, anyways.

Instead, she hurried to his side, and quickly undid his ropes, much to the assassin's faze. Her fingers worked so quickly, he couldn't even follow the process. Still, it was a cheeky little move he found himself enjoying. "So, what's the rush, is the roof on fire?" She hardly appreciated his sense of humour at that time, so all awaiting Talon was a harsh glare.

"Your weaponry is on that table. I'm afraid I can't look after you, since Shurima is under assault, but I didn't want to have your death on my conscience." She added in haste, as she tucked a long strand behind her ear. "Good luck getting yourself out of this mess." And with that, the Mistress was gone.

 _What the fuck?!_ The assassin was left there, scrambling at the leftover particles she left, seconds before leaving. He had no idea what was going on, why everyone was cloaked in despair, or why he was even released, in the first place.

The rumbling of the walls was rather unsettling, even for a shadow such as himself, so out of the two options, the better one was leaving that place. Well, that was, until he got outside, at the very least. He had been on the battlefield before, when he was working at the Crimson Elite. But those battles were different, the Noxian and Demacian ones. Even if people considered the two factions as total opposites, the moral code was always respected, regarding the jus in bello. And even if he didn't participate in many battles, as he was mostly stationed in undercover assassination missions, there was a clear difference between those wars and this one. Rather, the events unfolding before his eyes looked like an alien invasion and the people trying to fight them off. People were fighting sand.

 _I can't waste any more time here. I have to find her._ He told his self through clanked teeth and became one with the shadows, heading towards the battlefield, while trying his best to stay undetected. Seeing an outsider, a Noxian at that, at the battlefield could raise suspicions, and he wasn't ready for that. Nobody could be ready for that, truth to be told.

After not a long time of searching, he had found her, battling against those creatures they would call sand worms. Her hair was tied at the back of her head in a lazy ponytail, as she was swinging her blade, blocking some attacks, and using ricochet to hit multiple targets. She was beautiful, even in such dire conditions. The sky was dark, and the sandstorm only complicated the battle. But the motivation and devotion of the people never failed to amaze him. Not that Talon was a people's person, he could care less about socialising. He was probably one of the few human beings that would be more than content to live on their own, in the shadows.

And she used to be like him. Sivir, the Battle Mistress used to be a heartless mercenary, who would do anything as long as she got paid. They were rather similar, the assassin and the mercenary. The only difference being that he was bound to his nation, while she wasn't. Oh and how the tides have turned... Now, she was the one fighting for that tiny, unimportant town, risking her life for it, while he got lost on the way. His nation was soon becoming cruel, military dictatorship, and everything he had ever loved had fallen apart. Cassiopeia disappeared after betraying her family, the General went missing as well, Katarina got in a depression, and Swain took over the Noxian military. Then there he was, at the mercy of the light.

"Talon?! What are you doing here?" Her surprised voice brought him back from his reverie, and as he regained his focus, he had found himself drawn in those eyes of her. Sivir was looking at him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, strands of hair sticking to her forehead and neck, due to the efforts she's made.

The assassin then realised that he had stepped closer and closer to her, without the intention of stopping. There was no chest from the very beginning. Just a petty reason for a murder. If she knew about Du Couteau, she couldn't be left alive, as she would jeopardise whatever Swain was planning. Altogether, she was the key of bringing everything back to normal. She could, maybe stitch the fallen bits of his life together, and somehow make it work again.

"The least I could do was return the hospitality I've received," he added with that smartass voice of his, while pulling back the cloak off his right arm, unsheathing his weapon.

The brunette rolled her eyes, but then she was reminded they were on a battlefield. "Duck!" Sivir yelled towards him, but before she could throw out her blade, Talon had already plunged his blades into the worm, giving it a fitting stage of burial.

The assassin then turned towards her and, welcoming her with a cheeky smirk, winked at her as he merged with the shadows, helping the small army.

"Come on people, we're On the Hunt!" Sivir exclaimed, and for the following seconds, everyone felt energised and stronger, as magical particles seemed to take over them and their weapons, significantly helping them out. The boost of courage they got from their Mistress helped everyone else battle the worms with more agility.

Even Talon felt the sudden rush of adrenaline, and much to his surprise, it did add to his stamina and damage. That was probably when he understood that, indeed, she was a good leader for the people. Shurima had been an abandoned place for centuries, as no real civilisation would prosper around the ancient pyramids. But ever since Azir's revival and Sivir's decision to rebuild their nation, everything seemed to change. The assassin might not understand such complex feelings, as his only duty was to cut throats, regardless of who was in the way, but seeing her on the battlefield, it suddenly shone a new light upon her.

Then, just as he was making sure nothing was going to flank her, a blue orb flew straight at her. "Sivir, watch out!" He heard himself shooting at the top of his lungs, but luckily, she managed to dodge the attack, using her sapphire shield. The woman looked back at him, wearing a rather startled expression, and nodded at him.

That was when the horizon shifted colours, twisting into blue, taking the shape of a body. The Mistress bit at her bottom lip, cursing the bad feeling she had, ever since earlier in the evening. Nasus was battling with Renekton far away, so it was only a matter of time until Xerath would appear as well.

"What do we have here; the little princess and her ragdolls." He mocked the moment he appeared. Sivir had a hard time enduring the mockery, but luckily Azir appeared, with a few soldiers ready to sprint into action, grabbing Xerath's attention and moving their battle away from the people.

"Are you all right?" A deep, husky voice made her flinch all of a sudden, and she looked at her side, finding a tall and handsome man, with long, chocolate hair and crimson eyes gazing at her thin figure. Sivir had never realised before, but compared to him, and many other males, she was rather on the short side.

"I'm fine." Was her superficial reply, as she readied her blade, to disintegrate more worms, nearly twice her size. She was worried about the town and whether the people managed to escape, whether they were safe. But she couldn't flee her current post to make sure. Reports would come anyways, sooner or later...

Talon eyed her intently, noticing how restless she was feeling, how badly she wanted to hear about the situation in the town, how much she yearned for the night to pass. An idea crossed his mind, he was going to suggest going on a fast reconnaissance mission, see what the situation in town was, and also shushing her doubts. Why go that far for an enemy? He had no idea. But just as he was about to open his mouth, he noticed the soil underneath them turning an ugly purple shade, making it look poisonous from the inside out.

"Do not turn your backs on me!" A venomous voice hissed through the dark, and as Talon grabbed the brunette's shoulder, preventing her from turning around, all he touched was stone. He had managed to shelter his eyes at last second, but the image of Sivir turned to stone was carved in the deepest pits of his mind, bringing forth a world of nightmares.

It was weird, it lasted for half a second, but the chocolate haired and crimson eyed assassin felt the whole world collapsing onto him. For the first time in his whole life, he had found a glimmer of light, and as weird as it sounded, as much as it contrasted with his being, his presence, his existence, as much as it conflicted with everything he represented, he had found himself slowly walking towards the light that had been her. Only to find her turned into a lifeless pile of stone.

The hiss turned into laughter, as it made his skin crawl, because Talon had known very well just who he was dealing with. And it didn't make his burden any less easier. The woman-turned-snake looked so different from his memories. Her blonde hair was replaced with a crown, emerald eyes turned yellow and lifeless, the lower part of her body that of a snake's. She no longer resembled the old Cassiopeia he had considered his sibling, the one he and Katarina grew up with.

 _Would Kata cry if she saw her in this state? How would she react?_ Thousands of questions swam through his head, like an endless river of confusion, never to reach its destination. And while those questions darkened his mind, the assassin found himself reflexively stepping in front of the Mistress, stretching out an arm defensively in front of her frozen body. As if that would protect her from Cassiopeia's wrath.

"Well, hello there, brother. Screwing with the enemy, now?" She tried to sound seductive, but her voice came out as though she was spitting venom with every word she spoke. It made Talon feel disgusted.

"Should've known you were up to no good. I hope you realise what your actions did to Noxus." He spat back at her, crimson eyes turning a deeper shed of red. He loathed her. He had always hated her. Ever since she forced herself upon him, back when they were children, even more due to the shameful episodes she forced him endure, and especially now, after she gave up Noxus and ruined the Du Couteau family.

She coiled around her tail, looking honestly amused. "Oh please. The world doesn't start, nor does it end with Noxus. Let me guess, you feel betrayed because poor little Katarina acts like a lost little lamb, having no guidance from Papa anymore. You also had the old house confiscated by Swain, I presume, so you're living in some shady cottage somewhere." A throaty laugh left her body at the mere thought of it. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry for bringing doom upon you. I'm sorry for throwing the family name in mud and whatnot." Cassiopeia then added with a bored flicker of her wrist. The twin fangs resting as accessories on her fingers glimmered deadly in the dark.

But he was not going to lose to her; not then and not ever. Cassiopeia managed to destroy two worlds with one stone, almost a year ago. She completely changed Noxus, from the moment Swain was granted power, and the other organisations were too weak to fight him for dominance. Shurima was luckier. The deserted area had its long-lost Emperor, and he had saved and named Sivir as his successor. Together, they started to build a small village around the secluded ruins, and over the course of a year, it grew into a small town, with a couple of hundreds of inhabitants. Shurima flourished under Azir's guidance. But now, Cassiopeia was back, ready to take away that hope and happiness again. That was what she was the best at, really. Taking the most important things from people.

Talon felt stirring next to him, and from the corner of his eye, he noticed colour returning to her frame. The stone was replaced by flesh and bones and blood, and the moment oceanic eyes stared at him, something in his body broke. Heat was rushing over him, unlike ever before.

"Cassiopeia." Sivir spat the name like poison, much like Talon did, moments before.

The serpent savoured the attention, only to grin at the brunette victoriously. "It's such a shame you failed to protect your home twice in a row, really." She then said sternly, showing off a bored air.

Sivir narrowed her eyes at the snake. "You wish. This time, I will do everything it takes to cut off your head. I head that's the only way to kill snakes."

The other woman shrugged in a bored manner. "Be my guest. However," her grin widened, as she pointed a fanged finger at the two, "I'm afraid I already proved a point."

And that's when it happened. The ground shook around them, and a beam of light broke the sky not too far from them, and as Sivir noted, that was where Nasus and Renekton were battling. To the east, a huge turret rose from nothing, one belonging to Azir. He was still battling Xerath near the horizon. But it seemed as though his tries were in vain. One orb of blue light, similar to a meteor jumped from there, headed towards the town, illuminating the night, and dissipating the sand.

"No..." Her voice was weak as she heard the crushing noise. Buildings have collapsed.

A second orb hit the same area. By now a fire erupted, its orange and red flames rising quickly to the sky. The sand worms burrowed themselves back underground, probably afraid of the catastrophe. The flames illuminated her features, adding horror to them. She couldn't believe it. Everything she held dear, everything she fought for through sweat and blood was being burned to the ground before her very eyes. And all she could do was stare.

The third and final orb brought forth an explosion. From afar it must have looked like fireworks. The whole sky brightened up, and the flames swallowed the sandstorm and any debris in their way. The fire was dancing happily, as it had so much to eat. So it ate and ate and kept eating everything in its wake.

"No!" She screamed and shaky feet started to run towards her beloved town, but arms much stronger than hers held her back with ease, keeping her away from danger. Well, as much as was humanly possible. "Let me go! I have to save them! Let me go this instant!" She was persistent, but too weak. Talon fought the urge to render her unconscious himself this time, as looking at her desperate and crying face was a heartbreaking sight. The tears never stopped, and neither did her persistent tries to head to the town.

A strong breeze of wind formed from the second explosion, and the skeletons of the buildings were the only things remaining. The wind was so strong that, in its wake, it pushed everything back from the burning graveyard, forcing the people back, hitting different objects, or flying with them altogether.

The two were no exception, as the sudden force pushed them backwards as well, alongside with the flying and burning debris. Sivir was lucky however, as strong arms held her in a protective castle, making sure nothing would crash onto her. Talon, on the other hand, wasn't that lucky, as the landing meant falling into a block of rock straight with his shoulder.

* * *

Strangely, she felt at ease. Her body was light, embedded in warmth, and the whole atmosphere made it seem as though her world hadn't fallen apart not so long ago. At the thought, something stirred within her; images. Images of the sandstorm, of the sand worms, images of the town, all the people living happily, and the explosion. Flames engulfing everything, desperate screams and the smell of burnt flesh. She awoke with a start.

Strands of darker-than-black hair stuck to her forehead and back, but as far as she noticed, Sivir was back in her own room, which, weirdly enough, hadn't suffered heavy damages. Her body was sore in certain places, and the beige gown she was wearing did little to hide her bandages and patches covering her body. Sivir also noticed that it was morning, or maybe it was around noon? She wasn't certain anymore.

Her room with high ceiling was decorated simply, the dominating shades being golden and orange, but a blotch of black caught her eye. She rose from her bed, in a sitting position and after narrowing her eyes, she noticed the blotch wasn't a shadow, but actually a man. He was sitting in one of her armchairs, presumably sleeping. Weird, how an assassin would let his guard down in a strange place. Curiosity got the better of her, however, and, with slow motion, Sivir rose from her bed, reminding herself to be careful with sudden movements, as her whole body ached.

The gown she was wearing, beige and slightly transparent piled at the ground, and she tucked a strand of coal behind her ear, her breathing raspy, as she moved closer to him. The closer she got the more details she noticed. Chocolate locks were a delicious mess, resting on his shoulders and covering half of his face, and his mouth was left ajar. The rising and falling of his chest made Sivir think he was indeed asleep. He was handsome, at a second look, oh so handsome. And he was covered in cuts and scratches as much as she though, he wasn't bandaged properly. What was he even doing, and why was he sleeping in her room? At best, she thought he'd flee after the events of the previous night... last night, when all hell let loose.

"Enjoying the view?" A husky voice echoed through the room and her whole being, and the woman looked down at the not sleeping assassin. Crimson eyes were currently taking in her petite form. Shivers raced down her back, at the intensity of his gaze. It seemed as though she was covered in a rain of blood, kept prisoner by his strong gaze.

"Why are you here?" _I mean, why are you_ still _here?_ She mentally corrected herself, while getting lost in the sight of him.

Why was she feeling like that? Why was her heart bleeding? Why was she on the verge of breaking into tears? Why was such loneliness eating at her core?

Crimson eyes made it seem as though he was looking at her, but at the same time, he wasn't. He was looking deep inside of her, searching her within her core. Just what answers was he planning on finding there? Did he stay just to taunt her? Her town was deleted off the surface of the earth, her people must hate her by now, she had let everyone down. She proved to be a weakling. She was supposed to be the pillar of strength to return Shurima to its former glory. She had gotten Victorious at the Institute, she was becoming accepted, finally. Only for everything to fall apart in one night. So then, why? Why was he staying, still?

Oh.

 _Oh._

Sivir laughed weakly as she collapsed on the other armchair, from next to the one Talon currently inhabited. Pale hand covered half of her face, as it all made sense. Of course, why else would he stay?

"Du Couteau fled to Ionia." She said coldly, not looking at him.

Of course he stayed to hear about the man who defeated him and imprisoned him, but who was also his saviour. He could care less about this deserted place of a ghost town. He could care less about anything else other than Noxus.

The tears formed in her eyes once again. She had no home now. Just an empty palace with ghosts visiting at night. Everything she worked so hard for, it burned to the ground. She disappointed Azir, and everyone else who put their hopes in her. She should have remained a mercenary, living with no strings attached. She used to be happy like that.

Noticing the assassin stir and rise from his seat, she began to explain. "He said he was headed there to –" But his voice cut her off.

"Don't." That was all he said, as he kneeled in front of her. She was utterly broken and confused.

But to him, she was the most beautiful. Her gown did little to hide the supple of her small breasts, or the lines of her waist, or the softness of her thighs. Darker-than-black hair framed her slightly tanned skin and bluest eyes stared right into his soul. Moist lips were left ajar, and her brows drawn in confusion.

"I don't want to know. Leave it at that." The assassin forced out in a calm voice, as his calloused hand rested on her knee. Her eyes never left his. She was intoxicating him, even in that state of hers.

"Why? Don't you want to bring him back? Don't you want to mend your broken city?" Her voice shook as she asked him that, but her eyes never left his. He would taint her, and he would be so happy in the process. If only she would let him.

"I..." He began, being the first to break the eye contact, and rest his eyes on her thighs instead. His hand moved upwards, feeling her through the soft fabric, sending shivers through her body in his wake. Soon his hand rested on her waist and the man realised that, if he were to hold her with both his hands, he could probably encircle her by the waist. "I might have found what I've been looking for." He finished his sentence in what felt like eons, and his eyes locked with hers.

Sivir understood what he meant, but she wasn't sure it was the right decision. She was not good company, and most of all, she could never become a _home_.

She shook her head as more tears formed in her eyes, much to his disarray. "I'm a failure, Talon. You saw me. I couldn't protect my home, I couldn't keep my people safe. I let three damned outlaws come and do as they pleased. I failed, I failed in everyone's eyes." Crystal-like drops rolled down her cheeks, and by now, she was utterly broken. She was ashamed of herself, of the person she thought she was, and the person she ended up being. She let everyone down. She might as well disappear; they would be better off without her anyways.

"Don't you ever say that!" His voice hoarse, surprising her with the wild look he was giving her. Talon rose from his kneeling position, placing both hands at either side of her shoulders, on the backrest. "Your people love you. You haven't failed. You could _never_ fail. You were out for two days because of exhaustion, and people kept coming to check up on you. Even me. I couldn't kill you. You're a goddamn annoying woman, and I could've gone with my mission and get rid of you at multiple times, but I wasn't able to. You draw people in, and entangle them in those eyes of yours. And if I hear you whining one more time, I swear to every Noxian god, that, I will do worse things to you, worth whining over." He spoke, with that deep and hoarse voice of his, as he leant in towards her, the tips of his hair tickling her nose, as she had her head lent backwards, to properly look at him.

She was bathed in red. In a pool of blood. This man was going to see to it personally. But she didn't care. At that moment, she just didn't want to be alone. And he refused to leave, so he might as well warm her bed for one time.

"Then stay." Two words, eight letters; that's all it took from her to make him lose his mind. His infatuation had slowly grown into obsession, and she was at the centre of it. The apple of discord, everything started and ended with her, there was no other option.

"Gladly." He mused with a grin, as strong arms lifted her with ease, and taking her towards her bed. She was beautiful, and she was going to suffer for every moment of whining and every second of doubt she had had.

Talon placed her gently on her bed, kicked off his boots and leaned over her, making sure not to bother her with his weight. His face inches from hers, he could breathe the same air as she was. And when his lips rested upon her, his monochrome world suddenly erupted in colours he had long forgotten about. He will bathe her in red. In a bed of bloody-red roses.

Shaky hands locked around his neck, and before realising, she was kissing him back, albeit timidly at first. One lip-lock led to another, his hands buried deep in her hair and her nails scratching his scalp, tugging at his hair. He deepened the kiss, forcing himself through her lips, and much to his pleasure, she was quick to respond.

Calloused hands slid from her neck and her to her shoulders, touching her more gently than she ever imagined humanly possible, sliding down her arms and coming to a rest on the thin of her waist. His body was lightly pressed against hers and as she ended the kiss, their foreheads touched, eyes locking in lust. She ran her hands over the wide of his back, feeling his lean body and wanting to discover more and more until she was no longer sure where he ended and she began.

Her heart was drumming insanely fast in her ribcage, and she was sure he could also hear the sound. But she could care less. Her hands stopped about his waist, where his thin blouse ended, and with a mischievous grin, she pulled at the fabric, making Talon roll his eyes, but comply anyways. He gave up the sanctuary of her touches to lean backwards and let her undress him of his shirt. Sivir had to bite the bottom of her lip at the sight of his messed up hair, and the way sunlight enjoyed playing it, the way he ran his hand through his brown locks, trying to hold it in place. He was a lean man, with olive skin and muscles in the right places. Not too much, but not too little either, he was just perfect. But the most beautiful part of his naked body (upper half) was the composition of the scars; long and short, old and new, deep and superficial, he had so many types of scars, in various places, scattered all over his chest and back, that Sivir had a sudden urge to kiss every one of them. Never before in her life had she thought that battle scars would suit a man so.

"Eyes up here," he taunted her with one of those smirks, and Sivir found herself biting her bottom lip once again, as something stirred in her lower stomach. This man was driving her crazy.

And yet, Sivir couldn't find the strength within herself to neglect the body of a man who had gone through so much. As if moving on its own, the thin of her hand traced the lines of his body, starting with his strong jaw line, coming towards his neck, his collarbones – at which he jumped a bit – then his chest and abdomen. It made her smile inwardly. Then, her bluest eyes locked with his, and, as her fingers traced the outline of his pants and belt, she pulled him closer to her, all the while making place for him between her legs.

"Cheeky," he added, as his hand rested at her nape, lips ready to savour her once again. She was so small, she fitted so well underneath him, and he was content. He could place his body over hers and hide her from the world. She was a fighter, a strong marksman on the Rift, but right then and there, she was nothing but a woman, and him, her man.

"It's good to adapt fast," she whispered with a soft smile, as she looked up at him, the sight nearly plunging him into seventh heaven. Lying on her bed, with her dark hair spread everywhere and messed up, sapphire eyes staring at him like a summer ocean, he felt in paradise. His whole body shook and he stole another kiss from her.

He wasn't the type to be tender and loving, for the simple reason he did not know how to act that way. He wasn't one to make love, as sex was all about fulfilling one's sexual needs. But there, with her, it felt as though he was already making love to her, body physically and more importantly, mentally. His being was connecting with hers, and together, they were seeking peace and fulfilment.

His hands traced the outline of her waist, and while his mouth battled hers, he slowly slid the gown down her arms, down to her waist, revealing the supple breasts she was teasing him with. He had to stop for a second to look at them, and much differently from other women, she didn't try to cover herself. She wasn't ashamed of what she had. With a small smile, he placed his hand over her left one, loving it tenderly, seeing how she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. She was so sensitive, so easy to read. He went on to touch her other one as well, and the assassin had to hold back a chuckle, upon realising just how well they fit in his hands. Soon his fingers were replaced with his mouth, and a moan left her mouth.

"Oh, Talon.!" She moaned into his hair, her fingers scratching his skin and pulling at his hair, as he kissed and lapped and nibbled at her soft flesh. The cold air nestling everywhere his mouth kissed her made goose bumps appear on her flesh.

Nestling between her legs, he continued kissing her breasts then slowly moved down her abdomen, while removing the gown in the meantime. She was left in a pair of underwear, which would soon disappear as well. She tasted like citrus, orange and lemon, to be more precise, but Talon couldn't get enough of her taste. He had become infatuated with her, to the point where he wanted to taste her more and more. One of his hands sneaked behind her knee, lifting it, and making it easy to kiss her inner thighs, while his other hand roamed over the softness of her flesh.

For a marksman, one would have thought she had a toned body, but aside from her flat stomach, the rest of her soft and supple. And her curves, those curves were driving him insane. She was feminine to the core, and he hadn't even tasted her fully yet.

"God, what you're doing to me..." Sivir whispered with a shaky voice, upon feeling him everywhere on her skin. His touches were light and soft, unlike she had imagined them, but that should come at a different time. At the present, she was content being at his side.

Her nails buried deeper in his scalp, giving Talon a general idea that he was good at what he was doing. Still, he placed her leg back on the mattress and, while still nested between her legs, he stole a quick peck, his mouth keeping her attention occupied, while his hands would remove her last bit of clothing. The brunette shuddered at the touch of the cold air, but he was quick to fill that up.

Fingers touched her folds tentatively as his mouth was on hers, her arms locker around his neck, and tracing nails on his back. Her moans were becoming more audible, her breathing ragged and her folds wet. He couldn't get enough of her. The man extracted his fingers from her wet folds to remove his own clothes, to finally become one with her. Talon didn't miss the look of disappointment from her side the moment his fingers left her warmth. Nonetheless, she sat up to help him get rid of the unnecessary clothing, kissing him passionately, her fingers tracing his outlines ones more, but this time going lower.

Her small her enclosed around his member, and Talon found himself sucking in a breath at the touch and the electricity it sent through his body. Her touch was delicate, curious, shy. But as he held the nape of her neck, fiddling with her breasts and kissing her deeply, nearly getting lost in passion, Sivir also shifted her rhythm, pumping his length, leaving him at the mercy of this goddess.

He groaned onto her mouth, as he no longer could hold himself back, the need of having her taking over his every sense. Sivir understood and with a small smile, she gave his length one last pump, before letting go of him and lying on her back.

Talon wanted to say something to her, anything, but no words were coherent in his mind. He was feeling so much, though, with his body and also mind, the connection between them becoming so strong it nearly tore him apart. He was conflicted, up until her palm touched his face. "I feel it too, I'm so nervous I feel like I'm about to cry," she told him gently, shushing all of his worries with a simple sentence.

His heart was beating crazily, as he leaned in to seal their lovemaking with a kiss, while positioning himself at her entry. Sivir locked her arms around his neck, kissing him playfully, tugging at the locks of hair which drove her made, feeling his stubble against her soft flesh, everything about him driving her mad. And when she felt him at her entrance, pushing himself through her folds, slowly and carefully filling her insides with every atom and molecule of his, she could barely hold back the tears. Her whole body arched as she welcomed him, her mouth dangling open, but no sound coming out. Talon pulled almost entirely out, only to fill her with the same care as before, this time stealing a cry from her.

"Oh god, oh god!" She couldn't hold herself together anymore. The feeling of having him inside of her, his body on top of her, his scent, his hair, his touch, everything drove her over the edge. How could she survive such a feeling?

A groan left his lips as he felt her warmth and tightness, her insides molding around him, fitting around him like a glove. He was deep inside of her, and yet, it didn't seem enough. His eyes were blurry from lust, and with one last kiss, he held his woman by her waist, bodily warning her about what was going to happen. And she couldn't be happier. His look reflected in her own blue eyes, as both wanted to reach their peaks.

His thrusts were faster, wilder, deeper, and Sivir loved every moment of it. "Oh, there!" She cried out, when he repeatedly hit one certain spot, making her throw back her head, bury herself in her own hair and tear at his flesh with her nails. Her cries and actions brought forth even more reactions from him, as Talon fastened up his pace, ramming into her as deep as he could, forgetting about everything else completely, everything that didn't concern him and Sivir. Nothing else mattered, just the feel of fulfilment she was giving him, the warmth and satisfaction.

She was going insane. Her cries did nothing but aggravate his thrusts, the fact that her nails were adding to his battle scars made Talon slam into her more rapidly, and her thighs hooked around his waist only deepened the feeling. She was fulfilled, like she never felt before. And he was complete wreckage, just like she must have looked like, with his hair clinging to his forehead, sweat drops forming on his olive skin, his body glimmering in the sunlight.

But Sivir wasn't going to let him have the spotlight. So, with a smirk, she grabbed hold of his shoulders, untangled her legs form around his waist and pushed him on his back with soft moves, not breaking away from him. Talon was genuinely surprised at the sudden shift of position. He blinked up at her with widened eyes, but ended up holding onto her waist anyways, anxiously waiting for her debut.

"My turn to have some fun," she whispered mischievously, as she leaned in to kiss him hard, her hair tingling his chest and abdomen, much like his did so many times before. Sivir felt him smile against the kiss, as his hands held her around her waist and as he pulled up his knees, and her ass with it, he began thrusting into her from that position, much to her surprise. "Wha – ah, ah! St-stop!" She grabbed onto his shoulder, her breasts bouncing with every thrust, her insides igniting with each thrust Talon gave. Sivir could swear that she never felt anyone reach so deep inside of her, and the whole thing was driving her on the edge.

He held her firmly though, and even if she couldn't escape and do things her way, she didn't mind the way he was handling her. He was filling her up completely, leaving no room for breathing, her screams and moans filling her every fibre of her tired body. She was soon nearing her peak, and from the way he was moving, so was he.

"Talon, oh, Talon!" She cried out, when he hit that spot again, her hands cupping his face. Her forehead touched his and her cries grew louder and more urgent with every thrust, knowing she would soon lose it. "Oh, Talon, come with me!" She cried out, and the following second, threw her head backwards, her whole beautiful body arching, as she pulled at his hair from her orgasm. Her desperate cries filled the room as she rode her orgasm, but he wasn't quite finished yet, thrusting into her with more need than before, making her body glow and shake, break and come together at the same time. He finished a moment later, filling her completely, grunting with each thrust until there was nothing to empty.

"Oh boy..." She sighed, as he held her on top of him, not finding the strength yet to remove himself from her warm insides. His chest was heaving just as heavily as hers was, but she couldn't hold back a smile.

With a sigh, Sivir found the strength to lift herself off his chest, despite the fact that his arms were still around her waist, and her knees were burning. She was welcomed by a similar smile of fulfilment, crimson eyes bathing her in love and affection.

"Stay with me?" It was a question with double meaning, but Talon understood perfectly. Long fingers caressed her cheek and tucked a long strand behind her ear, only to sneak at her nape and pull her into a soft kiss.

"Always."

* * *

He woke up to realise the day had turned into night. Rubbing his eyes and prying away the sleep, the man realised that the other side of the bed was empty. It didn't take long enough to find her, as she was standing by the veranda, looking at the remnants of her future. He also noticed that she had changed outfits, this time wearing a long, once-piece golden dress, ending around her ankles. She had also braided her hair lazily.

Grimacing at the depressive atmosphere, Talon quickly looked for some pieces of clothing, and upon dressing up, he also got out of the bed, and quickly tied his hair in a ponytail. Calloused hand rested on her waist, as he pulled her back to rest against his front, and as he expected, she was not surprised by his actions.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" He then asked her with annoyance.

Sivir flinched slightly at the anger coming from his voice, but she couldn't help it. Nothing would completely better her mood, given that she had failed big time. "I'm not doing anything. Just making a mental note from where to start..."

He rolled his eyes then moved away from her, his calloused hand locking with her small one. Sivir frowned at the gesture, as she was forced to turn around. "You can't do that now, and certainly not on an empty stomach. Let's go."

She didn't know how she was supposed to face the other residents of the palace. They probably all hated her and wanted her out by now. But where was she going to go anyways? She could always start anew, getting by and doing small jobs for different people, but where? She never felt comfortable enough in other factions to remain for long periods of time. Oh, how she was going to miss the sand, the wind, the endless nights and the hot days. The way the sun would kiss her skin and the moon would sing her lullabies.

Sivir was so lost in thought, however, that she didn't realise that Talon didn't lead her to the dining hall. Instead, he led her at the main gates of the residence. How he got his way around her place so fast, it was a mystery. How her place was still intact, save for most of the building, was another part of a mystery.

At first, she noticed the noise. People were singing and playing instruments. She frowned at the crimson eyes which bathed her in pleasure not so long ago. He gave away nothing. Then, the smell of food made itself noticed. Her hand which was locked within Talon's shook ever so slightly. But he wouldn't let go.

Instead, he led her outside. And the moment the doors opened, revealing the Mistress, the picture seemed to be out of focus for her. The people gathered there all looked at her. There were tents around, and the townspeople, or, most of them, were camping in front of her residence. And yet, instead of glares and hateful words, she was welcomed with smiles and cheers and words of appreciation. Tears formed in her eyes once again. Her whole body nearly collapsed, but luckily, Talon was there to support her.

Azir smiled from far away, from where he was chatting with Nasus. Some children ran up to her, offering her fruits and water. Then some more people came, shaking and kissing her hands, saying endless words of gratitude. The campfire waltzed merrily, and the stars danced in the sky. The moon smiled down on them, in bliss.

She turned to him in confusion, but he was already wiping the tears from her face. She had never felt so small before, she had never felt so appreciated. She finally belonged.

"Everything is still in ruins but, in time, it will be back to normal. So... would you stay by my side?" She asked him sheepishly, as her fingers slid past his. And probably for the first time in all those years of knowing him, he had responded with the most honest of smiles. "I just might," was his reply, as he breathed in against her lips.

Talon had no idea what a home felt like, but the moment his lips touched hers, for the stars know how many times that night, he had finally felt that warmth. He will return to her, because the assassin always returns to the place of crime.

* * *

 **A/N: All right, so this is it. I'm sorry, I'm crushing on Talon too hard atm q.q And even if he seems OOC (no comment about Sivir), sacrifices had to be made. Oh and the incident they keep mentioning is when Cassie was turned into a snake after betraying Sivir and leaving her to die, so practically the ascension os Shurima and when Azir was revealed. Well, revealed... Aaand, yes, the town got destroyed, but most of the people managed to escape and decided to camp at Sivir and Azir's place since that was the most intact building left. But don't think of it as a palace. It's just a residence with two floors, let's say. And it was at the outskirts of the town, which I conveniently named Shurima :D**

 **Anyways, reviews are welcome, and I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
